Once Upon a Sunny Day
by HawkfrostsAvenger
Summary: A poem series narrated by Ace, after meeting Alice. Lightly follows the manga series.
1. Once Upon a Sunny Day

Once upon a sunny day

I find a girl along my way

I'm going to the Tower for tea

Hey there, miss, why don't you join me?

I think she's already had enough

Of the Wonderland everybody loves

She looks pretty scared, so I'm nice

And make sure that my manners suffice

She seemed so confused when from the bushes I come

I can hear her heart beating like a drum

I laugh and smile and offer a hand

I can tell right away she can't understand

Lost in the woods, it would appear

"Well don't worry miss, I know my way around here!"

I say with a grin, and she doesn't complain

She says compared to the Hatters at least I seem sane

I laugh and smile as through the trees

Sun shines down through and she talks about dreams

I wonder what she's going on about

This place is real, of that I've no doubt

She says that Alice is her name

Alice and Ace sort of sound the same

I laugh at my joke that she doesn't get

So I continue to talk and try to forget

Hours pass or at least, I think

Because it's been three cycles; I take a drink

I offer her tea and she looks so confused

By the Outsider I'm already amused

By the sound of her beating heart

I think I might have found a start

For in this world I desire nothing more

Than to have her help opening the door

Within my chest there is a clock

Tick tock, tick tock, tick tock, tick tock

I cannot love beyond myself as is

But I dare not speak of this

I'll let her take her good sweet time

Figuring out this world sublime

I don't say a word of love

As the birds sing in the trees high up above

But I know the day will come

When she'll go back to where she came from

I have until that bottle is full

For her into my hypothetical heart to pull

AN/Another HNKNA poem that will be divided into a few parts. This time it's told by Ace; he's a very interesting character to write. Hopefully this comes out as good as my Peter one XD


	2. The Girl I Met Along the Way

Cycles fly by as the outsider explores

When I see her my clock all but soars

She lives with us now in the Castle of Hearts

It won't be long before our love starts

Of course I love her already, of that I'm sure

Still I don't feel my heart changing, no, I'll endure

I laugh out loud as she looks up at me

That serious look on my face shouldn't be

Alice knows now so much more

For her to be mine I silently implore

Despite my vows to let her be free

Of her enough I don't seem to see

Where are we going, she asks with a frown

As I drag her by her hand out of town

I don't know where we're headed, but soon we will

Being lost in the woods, oh what a thrill

I laugh again as she begins to fret

Our last misadventure she wouldn't forget

Of course I don't blame her, but I thought it was fun

My, how fast angry bears run!

I put my hand on her chest and she glares with disgust

After all this time, why couldn't she trust?

I ignore her protest, my own clock still ticking

And hoped that her sound in my own chest was sticking

Then as I lifted myself to her face

She'd already discarded her ace

Slowly I led her into bliss

All beginning with a kiss

I wonder how after such an act

The clock in my heart was still intact

Ticking on so monotonously

I rest my chest on hers so softly

Alice, my dear

There's no need to fear

I'll take you home now

Er, I don't remember how

Haha, I wonder which way we go?

I wonder, would you happen to know?

What are you so mad about

I'm the butt of all you doubt!

Laughing loudly we carry on

The afternoon turns straight to dawn

It's been quite a long time

I don't mind though, Alice of mine

Still, I wonder what would occur

And on a simple solution I concur

That if occurred a liquidation

It would be quite interesting for the nation

Oh, how exciting it would be

All the plasma to be seen

Sends an ecstatic shiver down my spine

We hold hands into the sunshine

I give her one more soft kiss

Someday maybe I'll try this...

Perhaps that's how I'll change

If it was wouldn't it be strange?

Back to her boudoir; once, twice more

Now she is so much more sure

Now time to go back to work

Ah, my boss can be such a jerk

AN/ So far, I don't like this one as much as its predecessor, but it's still fun to write XD After this I'll probably be rhyming my prose for a while again xD I also have some other HNKNA work coming up, hopefully another poem (or more of Julius's), a rewrite of my story Assassin, and another set of stories about Ace and Gray :3


End file.
